Bleeding Moon
by Ball o' 9
Summary: *Cancelled*


'What...what's happening to me?' He felt like he was slowly losing his mind, like all rational thought was being replaced with a psychotic desire... The dragon, although he thought he was more of a demon than a proud beast, grappled with his mind in a poor attempt to keep sane.

His purple scales raidiantly shined in the moonlight, his purple eyes darted frantically in fear. His eyes shot up to the two moons in the sky, one was a faded green color and the other one was bright red.

Red...

The color of blood and fire...

The dragon chuckled at the thought, but immediately shook the disturbing thoughts from his head. _'What's the point? You're going to give in eventually...quit delaying the inevitable."_

Although he hated to admit it, the voice was correct...he would have to give in sooner or later. 'I'll do it...if it'll shut you up and get it over with sooner then I'll do it.'

The dragon stopped struggling with his mind and instead stared at the moon...almost like he was in a trance. _'Good to see you're accepting your fate...now just shut your eyes and let me do the work.'_

The purple dragon's scales began to change color, slowly darkening until they were pitch black. He slowly opened his eyes, all color gone from them as they glowed pure white. 'Are you finished? Now you're the one wasting time.'

The black dragon chuckled, turning his attention to a small village settled a the bottom of a large cliff. _"Oh trust me...I'm just getting started."_ The voice that came out of him was that of a young teenager, but there was something...else in his voice.

He shot towards the village at incredible speed, immediately destroying any trees he ran into. His sights were set on the village and fortunately for him...

It wouldn't take long.

* * *

"C'mon Kris, let's just go back inside it's not worth gettin' caught!" Two young cheetahs were hiding behind a wooden hut and stared at the town square. Unfortunately for them it was filled with older cheetahs, and they were all _very_ focused.

Kris turned to the other cheetah with a disappointed look on her face. "We're not going back inside, we've never failed to sneak out of the village before and I ain't going to break the record."

"We can't do it Sis, they're too many guards out tonight, somethin' bout that murder runnin' around the area." The younger cheetah responded fearfully.

Kris grunted and turned to her brother with a smirk on her face, before he say anything she ran out from behind the hut. Jumping on top of the roof of another house, she lept from roof to roof under the cover of night.

She didn't stop until she reached the last building and climbed down from the roof, completely out of sight from any of the guards. The cheetah hid in the shrubbery on the outskirts of the village, and motioned to her brother.

She could see him begin to copy her exact movements, while he wasn't as graceful as her, Kris had confidence in her brother. Just before her brother reached the final building an explosion rocked the city knocking her brother off the roof.

Kris leapt from the greenery and ran to her brother, she was able to make it a few feet from the forest edge. However another explosion sent her fly in back into the forest and slamming into the ground. She pulled her self up and stared at the village...although she wish she hadn't.

With her own eyes...she saw the devastation of her home.

* * *

The dragon had attacked the village and was standing near a burning hut. The cheetahs were in shock, many of them were unprepared to fight a _dragon_ , especially one as strong as him. It was laughable how they threw themselves at him. " _They do make torches don't they?"_ He scoffed.

'I guess...just quit playing around and finish them off already!' The dragon brushed off the comment of his dormant half.

 _'Oh calm down little dragon...I just want to have a little fun.'_ He bit into the neck of one of the cheetah warriors, snapping his neck and tossing his limp body at one of the living warriors. _"You know what my favorite part of this is kitties?"_

The dragon turned around and launched a ball of fire at one of the huts, it exploded the moment it came into contact with the hut. The dragon began to laugh, when many of the civilians inside of the hut screamed in agony. _"It's amusing that you believe a few wooden walls could protect your people from me."_

Many of the cheetah warriors grew furious over the death of their loved ones, and rushed at the dragon in unison. _' Now tell me my friend, will this plan work or will it fail?'_

For a moment the other half was silent, but as the dragon began to gather his power he finally replied. 'I've seen this enough times to know what's going to happen...' The cheetahs finally reached the dragon and we're prepared to strike, but before they had the chance the dragon smirked and the two halves spoke in unison.

'It will fail...'

 _"It will fail."_

The dragon pushed his energy outwards and the area around him exploded in a combination of fire and dark energy. All of the cheetahs around him died almost instantly, their limp bodies cascading around the village square.

There was nothing left...the entire village was slaughtered, whether they were fighting or hiding they didn't survive. 'Okay are you pleased? There's no one left in this entire village, please let's leave.'

 _"No...I can still feel something...the village isn't empty just yet..."_ His head shot towards the other end of the village, he focused on a young cheetah lying on the ground in shock. _"Well what do we have here...a lost child?"_

The cheetah turned to the him in terror, he backed up against a broken wall and trembled. "Please...don't...my father is..."

The dragon pretended to pity the child, approaching him and wrapping his wing around him. _"Oh your father! It must pain you that he's gone...here...allow me to..."_

'Stop!' The dormant half begged, but it fell on deaf ears...

The dragon ran his sharp tail through the cheetah's neck and cradled the limp body. _"...Reunite you with your father."_ The cheetah's body fell to the ground, his killer stood over the body and laughed.

The dragon felt the pain radiating from his dormant half, he shook his head and chuckled. _"Quit acting so dramatic, it's just one child...you were completely emotionless during the rest of it."_

'It's nothing...I'm just a bit shaken, I'll get over it.' The darkness on the dragon's scales slowly began to melt away and his eyes returned to their original color.

 _' I know you'll get over it "hero"...after all you have before time and time again.'_ The guilt was beginning to overwhelm the purple dragon, tears began pouring down his eyes as he was reminded of what he had become. _'I can't to share this experience again with you tomorrow night...Spyro.'_

Spyro shot off into the night sky, the moons beginning to drop fall...morning wasn't far off.

He knew that it would just be more of the same...

* * *

Kris stared at the scene in horror...her home, friends, and family are...gone. Her brother...dead...right before her eyes...it then hit her...if her brother was over here where she was then...

She could've saved him...

She slowly walked towards the corpse of her brother, feeling the guilt crush her spirit. The cheetah bent down to cradle her brother...one last time. "Don't worry brother...I'll avenge you, our parents, and the entire village!"

As Kris yelled to her dead brother she looked towards the sky at the purple dragon that was flying off in the distance. "I'll make sure that monster gets what he deserves...just like Malefor."

* * *

Author's Note:

This is a special time.

This is a special story.

It's been officially one year since I uploaded the first chapter of my first story "Blood Over the Moon". The original story was more of a test run than an actual fanfiction, it wasn't the best thing I've wrote.

So to celebrate one year of that thing being on this site.

I'm going to redo the thing from scratch...and actually finish it this time.

(Also to anyone wondering...Not All Gold Shines isn't dead, I was just taking a break. Next chapter should be done later in the week.)


End file.
